carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
CVC 4: Assassination
CVC 4: Assassination 'is the second series of Chapter VII and the fourth installment of CVC series. Trivia & Discussions * This series happened between Legion of Monster (Zero) 2: The Doomsday and The Advanced 3: Reflex. * The word "Assassination" will be the hint that there is someone will die in this series. * The poster features Legend & Civic and some things in the previous CVC installments: ** Ridgeline's image on an electronic billboard on the lower-left side (first series). ** A burning building in a green color. (second series) ** An incoming airstrike to Mobilio's powerplant and some "'M" marks on the walls somewhere. (third series) * First appearance of Brio. * First appearance of Maze. * Last appearance of HRV. * Last appearance of Accord. * It was confirmed that Legend can create or summon guards with the use of his scepter. * Brio & Maze's surnames are the Italian meaning of Brio. * The "black shard" can make a person being immortal when it absorbs throughout the body. * It was confirmed that Mobilio can turn himself into anglerfish-like but it was linked in his grenade launcher which means that he cannot turn himself into an anglerfish-like without his grenade launcher nearby. * It was clearly confirmed that Legend is part of the Doomsdeath. * The flamethrower guy was revealed in the fifth installment. Plot Synopsis Following the events after Mobilio's wrath, Legend was planning to locate Mobilio's hideout because he knows that he was hiding something special and when they tracked Mobilio's hideout, He assigned 50 guards to search & destroy so there's nothing more to get back to if Mobilio escaped against him. The guards are already dispatched and now going to the said hideout. HR-V went to the prison to check Mobilio if he was planning for something. "If you are hoping that you can get out of here, Well. It will only happen in your dreams man." ''HR-V says to Mobilio that if he was wanting to escape. Legend came in and assigned HR-V to secure him gently because he needs to check if his guards found something important. HR-V left alone in the prison while monitoring Mobilio, he realized that he can do whatever he wants. Wherein, He entered to Mobilio's prison and warns that his life will end here. Mobilio remains silence and pretends that he did not hear what he said. HR-V starts beating Mobilio but when he stands up someone pierced his body brutally followed by another pierced in his head causing his death. Mobilio smiles and asks that if they clearly planted the bombs throughout his hideout. Brio & Maze reveals themselves and tells that everything is under control. They both help Mobilio to stand up and escape him away leaving HR-V's corpse in the prison. Legend arrives in Mobilio's hideout but he was surprised that everything goes black and predicting explosion occurred. One of his guards survived the explosion, Legend asks what was happened. A guard tries to speak but due to a massive explosion, his ear deafened then dies from blood loss. The residents were in shook after the explosion occurred and thinking that there is someone behind it. Legend announces that everything is gonna be fine and tells that the explosion is an accident. He stressfully returns to the headquarters and when he check the prison, He saw HR-V's corpse lying down in front of Mobilio's prison. At the CTC, Civic was trying to convince Vios for an immediate vengeance but Vios reminds that Legend was powerful and no one knows what can he do against them. Until they receive a call from Accord reporting that Mobilio escapes from Legend. Civic thinks that Mobilio can help them to assassinate Legend. Vios realizes that Mobilio might be needing some help so they decided to return back to the base. When they leave, CR-V & Ms. Shasha saw them leaving and now having some doubts about their situation. CR-V wants to know what is happening in their base right now but Ms. Shasha prevents him because he assumes that they can already manage with their problems. Trail-B confronts them and asks that if they are willing to help them, He will promise that no one would know about this. However, Ms. Shasha decides to stay since they are already talking about this. At the gate of Honda Intl. Base, Accord meets Civic. Vios & Jazz and he tell that there was an explosion occurred earlier and now Mobilio is fleeing around along with the twins. Civic asks if Legend still a lot of guards, Accord says that his guards are endless in which he can create or summon some guards as long as his scepter lives because Legend's scepter is the source of them all. When they got all the information, they began to find and help Mobilio. Accord returns back on his duty but Legend appears behind him and says that he betrays the base after tracking his calls from Civic earlier. Accord warns that he would not succeed what he was planning for and reminds that the '''battle '''right now '''is about to get real'. Legend steps forward and whispered, "You had no idea who are you talking to," ''followed by a brutal stab in his stomach. Accord kneel down screaming in pain. Mobilio saw in the distance shooting a smoke grenade around them letting Accord escape away from Legend. However, Accord still not survived when a guard repeatedly shoots him through the back causing his death. Civic supposed to help Accord but it's too late and when he turns around after he saw Accord being shot, A giant slicing blade hurls to them. He quickly ducked and avoid it along with Vios. When the hurled blade ends, Vios saw Jazz still standing and then his body suddenly bisected. Civic mourns and blame himself for not informing him about the incoming blade. He thought that Jazz would make it but apparently, his expectation was wrong. Legend appears above and warns that they will never gonna make it where he commands his guards to attack them before he leaves to continue chasing Mobilio. Vios decides to fight against Legend's guards by his own and tells Civic to continue finding Mobilio.Civic agrees but he will return immediately after he found Mobilio just in case that he was in trouble. Vios lured the guards letting Civic escape from them. Mobilio was nearly escaped but he dropped the black shard to the ground so he jumps down and picked it up. Before he picked the black shard, Legend caught him and shoots Mobilio to his shoulders preventing to move. Legend picked up the black shard and reminds him that this black shard can make him more powerful. "''Yes, It should be but it's not gonna happen. Legend," ''Mobilio says to Legend before he turns his face into an anglerfish-like and aggressively tackles him down. Legend was surprised on his ancestry and immediately fights back against him. Mobilio fires a grenade to the incoming guards but taking that action distracts him having Legend a chance to strike back again where he transforms his scepter into a night hook and swings to Mobilio. While Mobilio been caught, Legend brutally swings him through the tower. Mobilio crashes through the wall and straight down to the generator causing the upper tower electricity blackout. He tries to grab the black shard (after retrieving it when he tackles Legend) but Legend shows up and continues to swings him upward crashing into multiple floors before reaching the rooftop. Mobilio still trying to recover and wants to fight back. Civic saw climbing through the edge of the tower when he reaches it, He saw Mobilio was in deep pain. Legend shows up and surprised that he finally met again his brother. "''Are you here to help me or what? because If you want to face me, You should be ready. Civ. Nevertheless, I'm still your brother." '' Legend says to Civic. Civic says that he is already done with this and he was always ready for facing a traitor. Legend informs him that the traitor was all of them because, without the wrath of Mobilio, The city would be peaceful and quiet. Mobilio tries to defend himself but Legend tells him that it's over now. Civic did not lose any time where he hurls his blade and tackles Legend but in that attack, Legend fights back with a counter-attack weapon causing Civic's blade to bounce back to him. ''"You want me to do this, Civ? Let's get this thing started." ''Legend says to Civic before the battle began. Legend bolts a multiple lightning around and attacks Civic to make some distraction. Civic got hurt when Legend collides with him. Civic thinks that this battle needs to end quickly so he uses his ultimate called "The CVC Slash" to finish Legend off. However, Legend already expecting with that so he jumps dodging the blade and strikes down to Civic but with that move, Civic takes a chance to damage him more since the blade is returning back now. Legend's left leg split after the blade contacts and returns to Civic causing an imbalance movements. Civic says that he should know that his blade always had a contact and reminds that his already done. Legend laughs and tells that this battle is just the beginning until the helicopter arrives to save Legend. Navara reveals himself and threatened Civic that he should be careful who he was facing for because he can do anything against him. Civic warns the Doomsdeath that they should also think that this is not the end. "''Your brother already tells you that this is just the beginning so it means the end is far as you think it was," ''STX says to Civic before they leave. Civic tries to stop them but Vios arrives and prevents him. Mobilio stands up and thanked Civic for everything. Vios tells that there is still a time to face them but not today because there are still guards left and they need to finish it as soon as possible. Civic looked down to see if the guards are still alive but he shook that someone was burning them one by one. Mobilio says that he forgot to say about that. Civic & Vios ran down to check who he was leaving Mobilio on the rooftop. Brio & Maze welcomes them below and they said that the residents are all safe and secured. Mobilio comes after to Vios & Civic and he tells that they will surprised who he was. The flamethrower guy shows up and stares at them. Deaths * HR-V (''Brutally pierced by Brio & Maze) * Accord (stabbed in the chest by Legend then shot in the back repeatedly by one of Legend's guards) * Jazz (Bisected by Legend's Wings of blade)